Une Minute
by Lila Flow
Summary: Harry a toujours vécu sans se soucier du temps qui s'écoule ... Que se passe t'il lorsqu'il ne lui reste qu'une seule minute ? [One shot]
1. Fatalité

**Note de l'auteur :** Bonjour à tous ! Je poste ce one-shot, c'est une idée qui m'est venu il n'y a pas longtemps ... Je suis assez contente de moi pour cette histoire, c'est pour ça que je la publie ... Modeste ? moi ? je sais ... lol C'est un peu spécial mais si vous aimez tant mieux ... C'est peut être "spécial" mais pas forcément très original ...

En tout cas, n'hésitez pas à appuyer sur le magnifique petit bonton en bas à gauche, ca me fera d'autant plus plaisir ...

Rating : G

Résumé : Harry ne s'est jamais soucié du Temps qui coule, que se passe t'il quand il ne lui reste qu'une seule minute à vivre ?

Dislaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient à J.K Rowling (Veinarde ! Pffff)

Bonne lecture :D

* * *

**Une Minute **

* * *

_Fatalité_

Une minute ... Une minute ... Qu'est ce que cela peut bien représenter ? Une seule minute ... 60 petites secondes ... Autant plus de mili-secondes ... Une minute, qu'est ce qu'une minute ?

On associe à la minute une part du Temps qui s'écoule ... Une part du Temps qui nous permet de compter, de nous rassurer ... Chaque minute qui passe nous rapproche d'une heure ... Mais qu'est ce qu'une heure ? Ce n'est que la somme de 60 de ces minutes, qui elles mêmes forment 3600 secondes ... Alors qu'est ce qu'une minute, si ce n'est que des mots que l'ont essaye de donner à une part du Temps qui nous reste ... Qui nous reste à vivre, qui nous reste à ressentir, à manger, à rire, à pleurer, à gouter, à sourire ... Les heures se confondent en jour et les jours en semaine ... Quand le Temps n'a plus conscience de vous et que vous n'avez plus conscience de lui ... Qu'est ce qu'une seule minute peut bien représenter alors ? Quand vous oubliez que le temps passe et qu'une année vous semble une seconde, qu'est ce que représente une minute ?

C'est ce que Harry Potter se demandait à ce moment là ... Debout, raide, il semblait vulnérable et en même temps déterminé ... Son courage était fort, remarquable mais il pouvait se plier à n'importe quelle volonté, encore plus à celle du Temps ... Harry laissait divaguer ses pensées plus qu'à n'importe quel autre moment, mais c'était bien le seul moment de sa vie, de cet assemblage de minutes auxquelles on associe une existence, où il ne devait pas penser ... Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'en empêcher, en quelques secondes, les 17 années de sa vie lui revinrent en mémoire ... Il se demanda comment en quelques secondes, il pouvait se rappeler de tout ce qui s'était passé en 17 ans, de chaque gestes, chaques paroles, il se revoit franchir le hall de Poudlard la première année, il se revoit dire à Dudley qu'il était un gros porc le deuxième jour de février lorsqu'il avait 8 ans, il se revoit observer Hermione en 5ème année et se dire qu'elle était mignone lorsqu'elle était inquiète et qu'elle fronçait les sourcils, il se revoit manger son pudding à la grande salle le dernier jour de sa troisième année et dire à Ron qu'il lui tardait déjà la rentrée, il se revoit s'habillant ce matin même et se demander ce qu'il allait faire de la journée ... Si à ce moment il avait su, si il s'était imaginé que cette seule petite minute arriverait quelques centaines de secondes après avoir mis sa robe de sorcier mais non, il avait été trop borné par les secondes qui se déroulaient devant lui ... Il n'était pas enclin à écouter son propre corps, comment aurait il pu être à l'écoute du Temps ...

Le Temps, quelle chose merveilleuse, on vieillit avec le Temps, on l'acclame, on le proclame étant jeune, on le déteste et on l'envie étant vieux ... Le Temps, don immémorable que les dieux possèdent, que les dieux contrôlent ...

Et oui, et que lui ne contrôlait pas, en 10 secondes, il avait dans la tête les 17 années de sa vie, les joies comme les peines, les côtés heureux et son contraire, la douleur ... La vie est une étrange chose quand le pouvoir qui en découle n'est autre que le Temps ... Ce temps qui lui manquait à présent ...

Il leva la tête et regarda droit devant, ce qu'il vit ramena aussitôt ses pensées à la normale, à ce qu'elles auraient du être si le Temps ne s'en était pas mélé ... Mais trop enclin à discuter avec le Temps, on en vient à oublier que celui-ci passe et cours devant nous, sans aucun moyen de le rattraper ... On essaye de le suivre, de l'attraper, de le soumettre mais c'est nous qui sommes soumis finalement, à sa force, à sa puissance, à sa neutralité, quoi qu'il se passe, le Temps ne cessera de couler, de défiler ... Et ce qui était arrivé à Harry, le Temps l'avait dépassé, depuis un bon moment déjà, et il ne pouvait que contempler ce qu'il y avait après le Temps, quand celui-ci avait disparu et qui n'offrait plus à la vue de Harry que sa propre mort ... Oh ! Oui, il l'avait devant les yeux, et cela portait un nom ... Voldemort ...

Harry rencontra le sombre et sanglant regard de son adversaire ... Il le surpomblait de sa tailler et de sa force magestueuse et droite. Harry tremblait, c'était plus fort que lui, il aurait du résister mais parler avec le temps, parler du Temps était une chose qu'on ne faisait pas à la légère et celui-ci l'avait abandonné ...

Harry réfléchit encore, chercha une solution mais en quelques secondes, tout espoir avait été anéanti ...

Il regarda au plus profond de lui et sourit à l'idée qui s'émanait de lui ... Il n'avait qu'une chose en tête ... Cette drole de minute s'écoulait déjà ...

_43 secondes ...  
_  
43 secondes étaient déjà passées, 43 secondes à penser, 43 secondes à avoir peur, 43 secondes à réfléchir et 17 secondes pour mourir ...

_44 secondes_

Le temps filait à grande vitesse, Harry ferma les yeux, et espéra ...

_45 secondes_

Espéra que le Temps s'arrête, se fige ... Quelle douce et drole pensée quand on sait qu'une seconde de plus vient de s'ajouter avant le trépas ...

_46 secondes_

Ironie de la vie, le mensonge, voilà dans quoi il aurait du vivre ...

_47 secondes_

Le mensonge l'aurait protégé, de tout, de la peine, du malheur, du Temps ...

_48 secondes  
_  
Une carapace, voilà ce qu'il aurait du se formé, une carapace de froideur, de mensonge, d'oubli ... Sans prévenance, sans douceur, sans gentillesse ...

_49 secondes_

Mais Harry n'y avait pas réfléchi, il n'avait pas pensé au Temps avant cette minute si particulière ...

_50 secondes  
_  
"10 secondes" pensa Harry ... et les 10 secondes s'écoulaient si doucement, imperturbables, devant le sourire froid, cruel, sadique de Lord Voldemort.

_51 secondes_

La souffrance et la mort, voilà la carapace du Dark Lord, il avait su apprivoiser le Temps, lui. Car il ne s'apprivoise, on ne peut le posséder mais on peut l'influencer de la plus douce manière que ce soit ... En modifiant le Temps des autres personnes, en modifiant une Seule minute comme il allait le faire avec le Survivant, on modifiait et on apprivoisait son Temps ...

_52 secondes_

La vie, qu'était la vie quand on voyait que la sienne s'évaporer de soi ? Harry réfléchit un instant mais il semblait déconnecté du monde réel, il ne voyait plus que Voldemort, son regard, son sourire, sa puissance, et les ombres qui l'entouraient ...

_53 secondes_

Que restait il à présent ? Rien, ce n'était que des mots vides de sens et avide de Temps qui essayaient de s'imprégner dans son cerveau ...

_54 secondes  
_  
Le Dark Lord jubilait, enfin, il avait attendu, calmement, patiemment et ce moment était enfin arriver ... Quelle belle et magnifique minute venait de naitre sous ses yeux, devant ce cher Harry ...

_55 secondes_

Potter Harry, Fils de Lily Evans, Fille de moldu, sorcière aux cheveux roux flamboyant, Gryffondor, femme aimante et douce .  
Potter Harry, Fils de James Potter, sorcier, aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux rieurs, joueur de Quidditch, Gryffondor, homme aimant sa famille ...

_56 secondes_

Potter Harry, Survivant, Jeune homme de 17 ans, Gryffondor, ami de tous les jours ...

_57 secondes_

S'apprête à acceuillir la mort ...

_58 secondes_

Mué d'une peur sans nom, Harry respire doucement, "savourant" les deux dernières secondes qu'il lui restait ...

_59 secondes_

Le moment est arrivé ... Ca y'est ... Un silence lourd et pesant s'abat sur la pièce.

_60 secondes_

Un visage triomphant, un autre accablé ... Voilà les 60 secondes arrivées ...

L'ambiance s'alourdit et seules six syllabes viennent défaire et arracher ce triste destin ...

En une minute et deux mots, Le Survivant est tombé ...

Le Temps a fait son choix, et un doux murmure envahit l'air, se répétant inlassablement, le son s'emplifie et se dirrigeant vers l'Au-delà, on entendra éternellement ...

_**Avada Kedavra**_

* * *

Voilà, c'est fini ... Si vous avez versé une petite larme c'est que vous êtes très très sensible ... Un point commun avec moi ?

Bon, et bien vous savez ce que vous avez à faire si vous avez aimé, et même si c'est le contraire ... j'accepte toutes les critiques ... Merci !

**Lila Flow**


	2. Réponse aux reviews

Coucou à tous !!!  
  
It is the return of Lila Flow #2 ... J'ai eu de nouvelles reviews donc j'y réponds  
  
LoL, j'adore dire ce genre de truc en anglais parce que finalement, ça doit pas faire si anglais que ca ...  
  
Bon et bien me voilà pour répondre aux reviews que vous m'avez laissé ...  
  
D'abord je tiens vraiment à vous remercier, ça m'a fait chaud au coeur et vraiment très plaisir ... Ce One shot comptait beaucoup pour moi, allez savoir pourquoi mais ça m'avait fait du bien de l'écrire et j'étais fière du résultat ...  
  
(Pour une fois que je suis fière de moi ...)

* * *

Donc voilà, maintenant je réponds aux reviews individuellement ! :D  
  
**Lora :** Deuxième tentative réussie Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments et tes encouragements Pour Harry, bah il m'énerve alors voilà ! Mouhahahaha Je t'adore, bisous ...  
  
**Pithy :** Merci beaucoup Pithy, ton commentaire m'a vraiment touché ! Encore merci Bah, si j'ai d'autres one shot, des tristes, ben il y a Par Amour, les autres sont moins dramatique je pense ... Si l'envie te prend d'aller les lire, pas de problème ! lol Merci beaucoup en tout cas ... Bizou  
  
**Elava La Louve :** Merci beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup Bah mon style, lol, je sais pas si j'en ai vraiment un, m'enfin ... Bah Voldemort, lui il savoure ... lol Pauvre Harry quand j'y pense, oh et puis non, pas pauvre harry, Niark !! En tout cas merci de tes compliments, BouBou  
  
**El Padawan :** Merci beaucoup, ta review m'a vraiment fait plaisir, j'étais toute contente en la lisant ... lol Et oui c'est sur que ça peut durer une seconde comme une heure, en fait c'est simplement la subjectivité qui est à l'oeuvre dans ce genre de situation ... merci pour tous tes compliments et j'espère te revoir peut être sur un autre de mes one shot ...  
  
**Shadox :** Merci beaucoup ! Je vais finir par rougir ... lol En fait, les phrases qui sont dites entre les secondes ne sont pas forcément quelque chose que Harry dit, c'est soit quelque chose qu'il pense ou qu'il ressent ... Donc, finalement, je pense qu'en une seconde on peut "penser" à toute sa généalogie ... Ne dit on pas qu'on voit défiler sa vie en quelques secondes ? Pour moi, ces phrases étaient aussi des réfléxions faites par le narrateur et donc pas forcément par Harry ... Bref, dans mon esprit c'est un peu compliqué mais vous voyez comme vous voulez ... Après tout, c'est fait pour que le lecteur puisse imaginer ! En tout cas merci et non je ne fais pas encore de philo ... je commence l'année prochaine :D  
  
**Alicia D** : Merci beaucoup, ça fait chaud au coeur quand on voit que quelqu'un nous dit qu'on a du talent alors merci infiniement ...  
  
**Sckouatteuze :** Ta review m'a vraiment touché ! Merci beaucoup ! Je pensais pas que ca aurait un tel impact mais marci beaucoup !!! J'ai vu que tu avais mis mon one shote dans tes favoris, tu peux pas savoir comme ca m'a fait plaisir !! Alors j'attends impatiemment de pouvoir lire une de tes fics ...  
  
**Andromede :** Merci beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup ! Si j'ai réussi à vous tirez une petite larme j'en suis d'autant plus contente mais bon, je ne vais pas allez jusque là quand même ...

* * *

Voili, Voilou, Voila !!! Et je rajouterais même Voilon parce que le pauvre, on ne le dit jamais ...  
  
Bah oui, avec moi pas de jaloux ! Y'en a pour tout le monde ! :D  
  
Et bien j'espère vous retrouvez sur d'autre de mes one shot (bien que j'écris une fic) je pense que je suis plus "douée" (non loin de moi l'idée de me lancer des fleurs) pour écrire des one shot ...  
  
J'en ai posté un deuxième, toujours dramatique, _Par Amour_ mais il n'a pas eu le même effet que celui là ... Alors, nh'hésitez pas à aller y jeter un coup d'oeil et même à presser ce bouton si magique pour laisser une tit review ! lol  
  
Je compte en poster un dans pas longtemps, ce sera plutôt dans le genre suspense mais je trouve qu'il n'est pas assez long donc je me tate ...  
  
Et j'ai quelques idées pour d'autres one shot en cours d'écriture donc je reviendrais (pour le meilleur ET pour le pire) dans pas longtemps avec une autre ptite invention tout droit sortie de mon esprit tordu ...  
  
Donc, Gros BouBou et à bientôt j'espère ! 


End file.
